


伊修加德露天炮房

by Iris_not_found



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Peeping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_not_found/pseuds/Iris_not_found
Summary: 你X布瑞赛尔你在天穹街意外遇到了一个老熟人。预警见tag
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	伊修加德露天炮房

这地方以前是被损毁的贫民窟，哪怕现在有这么多人熙熙攘攘地挤在这，也还是改变不了这条街道的底色。  
你是重建工作第二阶段的特聘顾问，刚从海都赶来，你原以为自己能够准时到达，可这短暂的旅途意外的顺利，你竟然提早了两天来到这里。  
此时正是第一阶段重建完工之时，广场上挤满了庆祝的人群。冒险者工匠们在广场中央放着各式各样的礼花，而大多数来这里讨生活的劳工们则是聚在角落，用酒精消解这几天的疲乏。  
气氛确实不错，可你对此并不感兴趣。这里的人看上去都好久没打理自己了，衣服上一块灰一块白，你极力的避开人群，却还是被一个醉醺醺的工人撞了个满怀。麦芽酒洒在你的海燕革皮靴上，让你忍不住想要说出些不体面的词汇。  
他毫无诚意地向你道歉，倒是小心翼翼地举起那四大杯酒，生怕它们再洒出去一点，快步走到广场的角落。你顺着他的方向望过去，意外看到了一个熟人。  
布瑞赛尔。  
作为一个海都工匠，你当然不可能不认识锻铁匠行会的会长，事实上，你还与他合作过好几次。他现在正被一群劳工团团围住，即使隔了这么远，你还是能从他的不太协调的动作中看出他一定已经喝了不少。  
你走近布瑞赛尔，站在这群劳工中，眼看着那个撞了你的鲁加族把左手拿着的两大杯麦芽酒塞进布瑞赛尔怀里。布瑞赛尔的脚边还有三个那么大的杯子，他的蓝眼睛里已经没有了平日的清明，他举起一杯麦芽酒，跟所有人干杯，再一口气闷到底，人群因为他大胆的喝法爆发出一阵欢呼声。  
你知道布瑞赛尔经常胃痛，这种喝法显然不太恰当，可那个鲁加族还在劝诱他喝下最后一杯，同时一只手不怀好意地往他的腰上搂，毫不掩饰自己的意图。他从没在此处见过这个人男，想必是从其他地方跑来赚外快的，在这里没有朋友，就算自己把他灌醉后拖走，也不会有人能帮他。  
你从人群中站出来，拦住布瑞赛尔的肩膀把他带到自己怀里。鲁加族的脸色很不好看，可你也毫不退让，礼貌又强硬地告诉他自己是布瑞赛尔的朋友。鲁加族显然不想让到嘴的肉被人掳走，但好在布瑞赛尔还没醉到不认识你，当众叫出了你的名字，你们这才离开鲁加族朋友围成的包围圈。  
他完全没意识到自己的危险状况，醉地靠在你怀里，给你讲述他来这里的原因——来赚外快，顺便品尝美酒。他没穿自己在工房时穿的那一套露背围裙，而是换了一身工匠装，在刚才拼酒的时候就把上衣扒下来系在了腰上，上身只剩一件背心，隔着那层质量堪忧的布料还能清楚的看到挺立的乳首。  
你上上下下打量着他，把他领到了一间简陋的休息室里反锁上门。他被你推到床边迷迷瞪瞪地坐下，不明所以地看着你。  
“你是来赚外快的对吧？”你居高临下的看着他，他仔细消化了一下这句话，点点头。“那么我想你一定不介意再多赚一点。”你从兜里掏出一把金币，摞在床边。  
他没有答应，只是晃了一下神，你就把他翻身压住，只留上半身趴在床上，解开他的裤子。保养器具用的丁香油整瓶倒在他腰窝上，一部分顺着脊椎淌到他的背上，另一部分打湿他的臀缝，被你抹匀后借着润滑把两根手指没入他的身体。过量的酒精让他的身体里面泛着高温，他被你不温柔的动作刺激的弓起腰，含糊地咕哝几声，伸手阻止你的手指继续抽插。  
于是你抓住他的两只手腕摁在了他的背上。  
“不……等等，啊……”既然他只会发出这样的单音，你又怎会把这视作拒绝，你又加入了一根手指，在刚刚找到的敏感点上碾磨，逼他发出更加破碎的呻吟。随着他的挣动，原本卡在他大腿根的裤子滑到了膝盖处，这给他增加的活动空间的同时也给你带来了一些小麻烦，你干脆一脚踩到他双腿之间的布料上，靴底的泥灰沾染上他棉质的内裤。  
你抽出手指，刚好把他扩张到不会受伤的程度，直起身子观赏眼前的美景。因为醉酒而微弱的抵抗只能算是开胃的甜点，他勉强回过头看着你，在他的哀求说出口前你便先松开了他的手。他大概还以为你恶意的玩笑到此为止，刚松了一口气，你就以一种不容拒绝的力道将自己楔入了他温热的身体。  
布瑞赛尔剧烈地颤抖着，解放出来的双手紧抓住床单，咬着枕头的一角不让自己发出太丢脸的声音。你看着他无谓的举动觉得好笑，一掌扇到他的屁股上。你手上没收着力气，他发出一声惊叫，身体猛然一颤，死死地绞住你的阴茎。又一下，扇在同样的位置，他痛呼着背过一只手挡住已经泛红的臀肉。  
“你到现在都没拒绝我，说明你其实喜欢我这样做的，对吧？”你掰开布瑞赛尔的嘴，俯身贴着他的耳朵说，“喜欢我操你，喜欢我打你，喜欢我射到里面，对不对？”他发出呜呜的声音，唇齿皆在你的掌控之中，什么也说不出来，你也不会给这个婊子任何辩解的机会，“你在海都的时候，每次喝完酒就是这么把酒钱赚回来的是不是？你的金主是沉溺海豚亭的老板，还是那个老是给你送吃的的厨子？”  
听到那两个人的名字，他用尽力气挣扎了一下，可你早有准备地死死摁住他，惩罚性地猛干了他几下。然后你不再跟他说话，一边品尝他迷茫而屈辱的眼神，一边用最凶狠的方式操他，直到他伏在床上的上半身完全脱力，不再需要你按住他。他小声哀叫着，呻吟着，高温的甬道越来越紧地吸住你，性器也半硬着，随着你起伏的动作偶尔擦到床板。他喝了那么多酒，你对他居然还能硬起来表示惊讶，随即又想到了另一种可能性。  
你用手掌盖住他的小腹，向下一按。  
他一下子夹紧了你，腿用上仅存的力气蹬着地，双手颤颤巍巍地撑起身子，“别！放，放开……求你了！”  
“小狗想要上厕所了吗？”他使劲点头，差点磕到下巴，可他的哀求并没有打动你，“这样啊，既然是小狗，那就在这里解决吧。”这不过分，你为自己辩解，这是他自己走进了圈套。“别担心，没有人会责怪小狗的。”  
他先是茫然的看了看四周，随即才明白了“就地解决”含义，慌乱懵懂的蓝眼睛中片刻便蓄满了眼泪。你可没有多余的同情心留给他，从最一开始，放过他就不在你的计划中。把自己的体重都压到他身上，狠狠地将他深处的嫩肉捣出汁水，任凭他哀求挣动。  
“不……”他的挣扎愈发绝望，哭着发出最后的拒绝，可你手上施加的力气没有减轻丝毫，隔着他常年锻铁锻炼出来的肌肉挤压他的膀胱。他哭的相当可怜，身子抖得厉害，连带着把你夹得越来越紧，你咬紧牙关做最后的冲刺，又快又深地撞在柔软的深处，直到你眼前一白，精液一股一股灌进他的肠道，你闭着眼睛享受这一刻，放慢了动作，他大概以为折磨已经到了尾声，也放松下来。  
可你怎么会就这么放给过他？你瞅准他瘫软下来的瞬间狠狠地抽了他一掌，又用力按了一下他的小腹。他被你打得几乎要跳起来，尖叫一声，再也忍不住胯间一阵高过一阵地酸胀感，淡黄色的液体打在地上。他哭得几乎喘不过气来，偶尔还发出两声撕心裂肺的咳嗽，你抓着他的头发，不允许他把那张漂亮的脸埋进枕头里，他屈辱的表情也是你的战利品，你当然要尽情享用。可他抽噎了一阵后，目光逐渐涣散，合上了眼睛——大抵是因为哭得太厉害，大脑缺氧吧。你对他谈不上怜悯，但你并非真的想要伤害他。这张床上，或者说这间休息室里的每一个角落都透露出着有人在这里乱搞过的事实，如果你爽完就跑把他扔到这儿，下一个进来的人可不见得会轻易放过这个醉鬼。  
你为昏迷中的布瑞塞尔脱下被弄脏的裤子和上衣外套，从自己的行李里给他找了一双高筒靴套上，然后脱下自己的伊修加德大衣把他包住。从外面看他的穿着足够体面，谁也不会看出来他里面竟然除了一件背心什么都没穿。  
你打横把他抱起来，穿过人声鼎沸的广场，走向自己的飞空艇。

**Author's Note:**

> 艾欧泽亚人男真是太香了！奥卢斯贾可布瑞赛尔......吸溜


End file.
